


Nothing’s Sweeter Than Sex and Candy

by Mingamelon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutfruit Hand Jobs, mild Smoking Kink, taking sex advice from Hancock, that's always a good idea right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingamelon/pseuds/Mingamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m told the look makes for great blue balls jokes.”</p><p>“You’re going to be the one with blue balls if this ends up being permanent.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing’s Sweeter Than Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> How many times am I going to put the playful blame on EmiWanKenobi? Because here we are again, where I wrote a fanfic that started off as a joke and then it ended up becoming something serious thanks to her encouragement.
> 
> ... or as serious as a fanfic involving Mutfruit handjob food play can be. :P

_Click. Click-click. Click._ The metallic scraping of a lock being picked echoed within the dark storage unit, muffled slightly by the stale, stagnant air and the dusty contents within. _Click-click,_ a few seconds pause, _click… **click.**_ The lock yielded and the door slid open with a heavy, rusted sound.

“-and that’s how you pick a lock.” MacCready boasted with a smirk, wiping flaky brown-red residue from his hands against his coat.

“You wouldn’t have even known about this storage if it wasn’t for me.” Quinn put in, nudging his shoulder against the other man’s in passing.

The opened door had flooded the narrow unit with a slice of light, highlighting thousands of dust moats drifting slowly through the air, and revealing several rows of shelves, all stocked to the brim with containers of various sizes. Quinn had come across this place tailing a group of raiders he had been contracted to kill, and while he was quick to return to his employer for payment, he was even quicker to drag his partner in crime out to the storage’s location.

“Let’s get a look at the inventory.” Quinn lit a cigarette and held it firmly between his lips as he walked to the first row of shelves, leaving dusty footprints in his wake. He lifted a hand and gently knocked it against a container in passing, frowned, then continued on until one made a sound he liked. Smiling, Quinn eased it down from the shelf and turned to MacCready. “Catch!” He called out a split second before tossing it over.

“What the-” He caught it effortlessly, his expression confused until he heard the sound of it’s contents shifting around in his arms. MacCready set the container down and popped it open, revealing an ample stash of caps inside. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

“There’s more where that came from.” Quinn crossed the dusty floor and set another two canisters down, both rattling with the sound of caps shifting around inside. “And it’s not just caps. We’ve got ammo, a couple of good guns, supplies… this place has the works.” It was entirely too much for them to haul back in one trip, and Quinn didn’t trust anyone else with the storage’s location. “Think you can get the lock working again? Reverse pick it or something like that?” He asked after a long drag on his cigarette.

That had MacCready chuckling at his choice of words. “No can do, Boss. Not unless you have the key, which tends to help with ‘reverse lock picking’.”

“Smartass.” Quinn muttered with a grin, then scratched his stubbled chin as he thought over their options. “Alright, so we’ll take the valuables first- caps, ammo, things we can turn easy profits on in Goodneighbor. The rest can sit tight until we get back.” He held the lit cigarette out for MacCready, then returned to the shelves to comb over anything that might catch his eye.

“Maybe we won’t have to split packs of smokes if we get enough caps for this junk.” MacCready mused as he took a hit.

“And deny you the smoky kisses I leave behind?” Quinn countered. “Thought you liked those.” They exchanged a brief look amusement, both of them knowing it had become too much of a habit between the two of them to share their vices as they had been doing for the last couple of months.

Nothing else in the storage unit seemed valuable enough to take for the first trip back to Goodneighbor, but a crate of old, yellowed magazines caught Quinn’s eye. “Well, well, well… what do we have here?” The first two crumbled in his hands as he lifted them from their crate, but those underneath were in decent condition, and at the very least, the pages were still readable.

“Whoever this stuff belonged to had interesting taste, that’s for sure.” Quinn mused.

“Unless you found some comics, I’m not interested.” MacCready had smoked the cigarette down to the filter and was putting it out against the dust speckled wall. Nonetheless, he walked over to have a look. “… I thought you told me women weren’t your thing?” The younger man asked after he glimpsed a page.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m still on a dick only diet.” Quinn barely resisted the urge to laugh when MacCready’s face colored softly in the dingy half light. “But there’s nothing wrong with reading into a few ladies’ mags, learning a new trick or two. You didn’t complain that week we spent tracking down raiders and I thought ahead to read up on the ‘Ten Ways to Spice Up Your Road Trip with Your Man’.” When the brunet flushed deeper, Quinn laughed and pressed his lighter and a fresh cigarette into MacCready’s hand.

“You could’ve just said you read them for the articles.” He muttered, taking a long drag and exhaling slowly.

“Consider that a little payback for the whole ‘use a key’ remark.” Quinn was fond of teasing his lover, and to show that it was all for fun, he leaned in for a quick kiss to the corner of MacCready’s mouth. “Now, what do you say to packing up the choice picks and getting back to where we belong?” He carefully rolled the magazine he had been reading and slid it into one of the many pockets inside his longcoat. Quinn had glimpsed a page that detailed a particular bedroom technique that was so outlandish that he just had to ask someone about it.

Lucky for him, Quinn knew just the right guy for the task.

***

There were precious few places in the Commonwealth like Goodneighbor, where salvaging and selling went over relatively easy, even with the Neighborhood Watch keeping things in check. Compared to places like Diamond City, where the guards breathing down your neck coupled with the synth paranoia was likely to scare buyers off, and Quinn wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.

Quinn and MacCready had a reputation for finding items of interest while out on the job, and had little to no trouble selling the wears they brought from the storage. The caps and ammo they kept for themselves, but there were a few dusky bottles of liquor they managed to sell to Whitechapel Charlie at the Third Rail and Daisy got first picks of the valuables for her store. The few remaining items were easily sold off to drifters, who would buy damn near anything for the right price.

With the pockets of his longcoat heavy with caps and a threadbare bag swinging from a hand, Quinn took to the steps inside the Old State House two at a time, nodding at every Neighborhood Watchman he passed on his way to Hancock’s office. Quinn knocked twice before stepping inside to announce his arrival. “Delivery for our high and mighty leader!” It wasn’t so much a nickname as it was Quinn’s literal description of the ghoul.

“Well look at what the radroaches dragged in!” Hancock’s gaze settled on the bag in his hand and grinned. “Something tells me your last job was successful.”

“ _Very_ successful.” Quinn handed the bag over, it’s contents of a stash of chems shifting around within. Chems were one of the few things he wasn’t in the market to sell. Both the consumers and well established drug rings were too cutthroat for Quinn’s liking, metaphorically and physically. MacCready wouldn’t deal in the stuff either, so why not offer what chems they found to Hancock? It wasn’t like Quinn was looking for favors up top or anything, Hancock was just one hell of a guy, high or sober, and Quinn respected him as much as anyone else in Goodneighbor did.

“Looks like these guys stocked up on the good shit.” Hancock observed after rooting through the bag and extracting a small box of Mentats. The ghoul popped two pills into his mouth, then offered the box to Quinn.

“Nah, I’m good. Need to keep my head clear if I’m going to ask you something.”

“Ask me something?” Hancock repeated, chasing the first pair of chems with a second, then tucking the box away into a jacket pocket. “Shoot.”

“While we were taking inventory of the storage, I came across this bit of choice reading.” Quinn laid the magazine out on the nearest desk, open to the spread that had caught his attention. “Do people really do stuff like this in bed or am I just really out of the loop?”

Hancock gave the magazine a look, and the skin where an eyebrow once was lifted slightly. “Angel’s Mutfruit Technique?” The ghoul read out loud with a laugh. “Where did you get it in your head that a guy like me knows anything about that kind of fun?” He asked with a sly smirk.

Quinn tapped a finger against his chin and faked thinking for a moment. “How about the time we went to Diamond City? Two feet in and we had someone eagerly offering you a ‘tour’.”

“Good times, good times.” Hancock lamented, nodding his head. “I’ve seen my share of things behind closed doors, some that make putting fruit over your dick sound normal in comparison. Have I heard of it before in passing? Sure. Have I ever done it myself? Nah. Makes for one hell of a blue balls joke after someone’s been mutfruited, though.” The ghoul’s smirk broadened. “Looking to sweeten things up in the bedroom with MacCready?”

“That or end up cockblocked and laughing my ass off over how ridiculous this whole thing was.” Even so, Quinn had to admit to himself that he was both curious and a more than a little interested the more he thought about it. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.”

“Good luck with that.” Hancock chuckled and popped another pill into his mouth. “I know a few places around here selling Mutfruit if you’re going to see this through.”

“Will I get a discount? We’re probably not going to eat them after.”

“Sure, if you tell the vendor what you’re going to do with them.”

“Think you’re ready for an Angel’s Mutfruit Technique epidemic to hit Goodneighbor if I do?” The two of them exchanged looks and laughed. “See you around, Hancock.” Quinn said over his shoulder as he saw himself out of the office.

“Back at you, Quinn.”

He stopped short of the door and turned back to face the ghoul again. “You wouldn’t happen to have a blindfold laying around, would you?”

***

“I don’t know about you, Boss, but I’d call it a pretty successful day.” MacCready nursed a glass of Rum and Nuka while lounging on a musky couch beside his lover. “Found some decent loot, made a nice pile of caps, could today get any better?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Quinn moved an arm over the younger man’s shoulders. “I did have a little something on my mind now that we’re settling in for the night.” Their apartment wasn’t the best Goodneighbor had to offer, but it was the closest thing Quinn had to a home in God knows how long. As much as he loved the life of open road, mercenary work, even a wanderer like himself couldn’t say no to a stable roof over his head and waking up in a lover’s embrace.

“Let me brace myself first.” MacCready downed the last of his drink and set the glass down. “You’ve had a look in your eye ever since you found that magazine back in the storage. I take it that’s what you’re about to talk me into?” There was curiosity and interest in the brunet’s expression, and he was clearly eager for a bit of fun on their return to the apartment.

“That’s what I love about you, MacCready. You’re so observant, no wonder I trust you with the headshots.” Quinn gave his lover’s shoulder a squeeze, then reached back for his longcoat laying haphazardly behind him on the couch. He extracted a faded red and white striped bandana from a pocket, then pressed it into MacCready’s hand and leaned in to brush his lips against the other man’s ear. “I want you wearing just this when I join you in a minute.”

“Anything you say, Boss, as long as you don’t keep me waiting.” MacCready’s fingers brushed against Quinn’s as he took the bandana and retreated to the bedroom.

When he was sure the other man had left the room, Quinn moved his longcoat, revealing a small stash of Mutfruit hidden within. A quick trip to the meager kitchen-like area had him confirm an earlier suspicion- this was going to be _messy_. The pods of the fruit were full of juice and easy to burst, making it a difficult task for Quinn to cut the ends off, let alone core it, but his determination won in the end, leaving him with a Mutfruit that would perfectly serve it’s designated purpose.

The sight of MacCready waiting for him just as he had asked made Quinn’s struggle with the Mutfruit completely worth it, not to mention had his cock harden in his pants. MacCready was sitting on the edge of the bed, his palms braced against the mattress and his legs half spread. Most importantly- the brunet wasn’t wearing anything aside from the faded bandana over his eyes.

“Thought you forgot about me.” MacCready teased.

Quinn settled between his lover’s legs and carefully set the small plate of Mutfruit off to the side. “And miss seeing you like this? Not a chance.” He chuckled huskily as he let his hands wander up and down MacCready’s thighs, enjoying the feeling of muscles working under his touch. “I might have made you wait too long, though…” This wasn’t going to work if the other man wasn’t hard, and as it was, MacCready was about halfway there anticipating what was to come.

But if there was one thing Adrien Quinn knew how to do, it was be a sexually pleasing partner. “Just relax, MacCready.” He murmured between barely there kisses to his lover’s stomach, his lips brushing against soft wisps of hair.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who’s blindfolded.” The brunet pointed out with a half smirk. Even so, his grip on the edge of the bed lessened and he moved his legs further apart.

Quinn brought a hand to MacCready’s hip to give him a reassuring squeeze while he slowly stroked the younger man’s cock with the other. He lowered his head and barely ghosted his lips against the tip, his tongue brushing along the slit and breath fanning over the sensitive skin, which earned him a sharp gasp followed by a low moan of approval.

“You look great like this.” Quinn murmured, changing the angle he moved his hand against MacCready’s shaft, knowing the friction it would create.

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” MacCready gripped the edge of the bed when his hips cantered forward, chasing the steady rhythm his lover had set in motion.

“Anticipating what I have planned now that you’re all hot and bothered?” Quinn didn’t give the other man time to respond. He took the head of MacCready’s cock into his mouth, letting his teeth tease the tip in passing.

“Oh shi- Adrien!”

Quinn had shared the same bed with MacCready for so long that he knew once the brunet went to a first name basis with him it was time to pull out all the stops. He kept one hand wrapped around the other man’s cock, a finger teasing the slit to keep him stimulated while he reached for the Mutfruit. Despite holding it as gently as he could, one of the pods burst and violet juice trickled out along his palm. Quinn hoped the stuff would work as a lubricant and help ease the fruit down, and with that in mind, he pressed the Mutfruit down on the tip of MacCready’s cock.

“That- okay, that’s _not_ your mouth.” MacCready’s breath hitched as the soft fruit pushed against him. “Whatever it is, it-” Words failed the brunet when the Mutfruit slid past the head, replaced by a sharp moan.

Quinn didn’t give his lover a chance to get his thoughts in order. He firmed his hold on the fruit, causing more of the juice to steadily drip along his hand and MacCready’s thighs, and resumed the steady pace of strokes he used earlier. Quinn could only imagine what this felt like, but if MacCready’s shallow breaths and arousal were anything to go by, it must have felt pretty damn good.

He leaned forward and brought his tongue across the head of the other man’s cock in one smooth, languid stroke, and it was Quinn’s turn to give off a muffled, throaty groan as he tasted the sweetness of the Mutfruit mixed with the salt and musk of the man he loved. He felt MacCready’s hand on the back of his head, pushing him forward in a gesture that demanded more, his fingers curled tightly against Quinn’s bristly black hair.

Quinn was more than happy to comply and opened his mouth to allow just an inch or so inside. Soon enough, he was bobbing his head and moving his hand with the Mutfruit in tandem, and from the sound of it, MacCready was enjoying himself. The younger man’s moans were a lustful mantra of Quinn’s name and wanton words of begging.

“Adrien… oh fu-” MacCready bit his lip as his hips bucked forward. “Don’t… please don’t stop.”

Quinn leaned back a bit, letting go of the other man’s cock with an audible pop. “You mean like that?” He asked with a smirk.

MacCready lightly cuffed him on the side of the head, his fingers mussing through Quinn’s hair as he reached up to cover his face to try and hide his embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have tried my luck saying something like that.” He muttered.

“I wanted to change things up a bit anyway, so I’m glad you did.” Quinn chuckled affectionately. He had kept one of his hands on MacCready’s hip, away from the pulpy mess that was the Mutfruit. Quinn lifted that hand and gently tapped two fingers against the younger man’s lips. “Get them nice and wet for me, MacCready.”

Although his first response was a cheeky nip to Quinn’s fingertips, MacCready did as he was told, all while having a pleased look of knowing on his face. He leaned back against the bed a moment later when Quinn moved his hand away and braced his elbows against the mattress for support. “Ready when you are, Boss.”

“Oh, I’m ready.” There was no doubt about it as Quinn settled himself on the floor at the edge of the bed and eased one of MacCready’s legs over a shoulder.

Quinn wasted no time pressing a finger into MacCready, having decided that he had teased the poor guy enough for one night. When he knew his lover was ready, Quinn slid in a second finger and rocked his hand back and forth to a quick rhythm, matching his pace with his hand at MacCready’s cock and his mouth at the head.

It was no surprise to Quinn when MacCready arched his back and came with little warning outside of a sharp exclamation of his lover’s name. Quinn relaxed his jaw as he swallowed, and he had to admit to himself that the taste of the other man’s release and Mutfruit was pretty damn good.

In the time it took for MacCready to catch his breath, Quinn had gotten undressed and had grabbed a mostly empty tube of lube from the rickety nightstand so quickly he almost knocked the thing over.

“Let’s get this thing off you.” Quinn laughed affectionately as he used the hand not covered in Mutfruit to ease the bandana off of the younger man.

“Your turn?” MacCready’s eyes were lidded and hazy in the muted light of their bedroom, and there was a lazy half smirk on his lips.

Quinn leaned in for a slow kiss and matched the brunet’s smile with one of his own. “My turn.” He echoed as he pushed his cock into MacCready with a single thrust. Quinn didn’t last long, just a few rough thrusts was all it took to have him spent within his lover, but he felt utterly satisfied all the same.

MacCready let the other man have a moment to catch his breath before asking the obvious. “Alright, you’ve had your fun, Quinn. Do I even want to know what it was that you used to get me off?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out on your own. The stuff’s all over the damn place.” Quinn had rolled onto his back to lay next to the other man, and his eyes were bright with mischief as he lifted the hand that was covered in purple juice and pulp. “It might not look like it, but this used to be a Mutfruit.”

“A Mutfruit…?” MacCready blinked in surprise, then sat up suddenly. “Wait, you mean that juice is all over my-?!”

Quinn couldn’t help laughing. “I’m told the look makes for great blue balls jokes.”

“You’re going to be the one with blue balls if this ends up being permanent.” MacCready promised and nudged the drawer of the nightstand open with a hand, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“You know you liked it.”

MacCready answered that with a long draw from his cigarette and settled in beside his lover once more.

“Besides, there are better ways to get back at me. That magazine was full of all kinds of fun activities.” Quinn propped himself up on an elbow and let his fingers lightly trail along the brunet’s chest. “We also have plenty of Mutfruit.” He grinned invitingly.

The way Quinn said that had MacCready raise an eyebrow in interest. “You want me to return the favor sometime?”

“Sure, why not?” Quinn chuckled and plucked the cigarette from the other man’s grasp for a quick hit. “Seems only fair that I give you the chance, and I won’t even lie, I’m more than a little curious about how that felt.” He lifted his Mutfruit covered hand, then shrugged and started licking the residue away.

“Okay, you’ve gotta tell me- what’s it taste like after all that?” MacCready asked, stealing the cigarette away.

“Tastes like sex and candy.” Quinn brought his other arm around MacCready to keep him close and leaned in for a kiss. “And let me tell you, there’s nothing sweeter than that in the whole damn world.”


End file.
